The Life of Aina
by Tsuki-chan34
Summary: Unaware of her purpose, Aina is faced with amnesia in a village she is not familiar with. She goes through a journey in order to learn about her life and why she was created for destruction. Aina will learn about self love and hopefully gain a life where she does not end up hurting those around her. {I do not own any of the character created by Kishimoto. Only the OC's are mine}
1. Chapter 1

The dry air loomed heavily in the open desert. The sun's rays were especially bright and hot this time of day. Along the sand, walked a small figure, beat up and tired. Long dark red hair shined as the sun reflected off. Dried blood present on her pale skin. Bruises the size of golf or tennis balls colored her skin.

A young girl walks in tattered clothing as it hung loose around her thin body structure. The way she looked seem healthy, but in reality she was starved, abused, and ready to give up on life. Yet something within kept whispering to continue on. Live a better life away from the past. Her navy blue purple eyes showed no emotion.

It has been almost a week since she's been walking, running even from times, away from what was considered a nightmare. A place where hopes were made, but easily given up on. A place where many would consider hell, a trap. Those who were there have never been the same after entering.

She, on the other hand, didn't give up and was finally able to escape. Now the question was where to go. Honestly, the girl believed it wouldn't work, her plan did still have many flaws. It was given up to after the point of escaping.

Collapsing on the burning sand, her body worn out and beyond past her limits now. The feeling of freedom, it was a sensation hard to understand at first. Only moments would pass until the feeling adapted and felt good.

Slowly her body went numb as her mind slipped into darkness. At that moment, everything was forgotten. The pain, the suffering, all disappearing. Things about herself, gone. Nothing was left except for the normal brain functions of staying alive.

Not far from this particular area, three Jounin were returning from Suna and heading back towards Konoha. The tall, muscular Jounin took notice of the girl laying in the sand. He separated from the group and headed towards the body.

"Hey guys! There's a girl here who is really injured." The man said as the other two followed after.

"Think we should take her back to Konoha?"

"Pretty sure we should. If we mentioned this to the Hokage, she would be pretty angry at us and who knows what will happen."

All three of them nodded in unison with a small shiver running down their spines. The seventh Hokage could be pretty scary when he was angry. The punishments he is able to come up with are unmentionable.

The male, who found the girl, carefully picked up the limp body from the ground and placed her on his back. They started walking back to Konoha while keeping an eye on the girl. None of them knew what possible situation the girl was in to have that sort of damage. There was no headband nearby to indicate her village. With that, it was most likely assumption that she must have been a run-away villager.

Hours later, the males have returned back to the village and made their way to the Hokage's office. One of them knocked on the door upon their arrival. Waiting for an answer, a voice behind it allowed them inside. Opening the door, they walked up to the desk in which the current Hokage sat behind. His cerulean blue eyes looked up from the paperwork laying amongst the wooden furniture to notice one of the teams he had sent out had returned. Though his gaze swiftly moved to the red haired girl on the back of one of them.

"Well first off, I'm glad you three have returned safely from your mission. Though I see there is a new addition?" He questioned.

They looked at each other before looking back at the Hokage. "Naruto-sama, on our return back to Konoha, we stumbled upon the path this girl was lying on in the outskirts of Suna's desert. There was no sort of evidence has to how she has arrived there or where she came from. Our instincts told us to take her back and give her medical attention as soon as possible."

Naruto looked puzzled for a brief moment before placing his hands under his chin locked by the figures. "Take her to the hospital and ask for my wife Sakura to heal her. I have a feeling she will want to check her out and examine any sort of health concerns. Also, please tell her that once this girl has woken up to inform me and I will be there as soon as the moment comes."

They all nodded and with that left to take the mysterious girl to the hospital quickly.

Distant voices is all I could sense at first. Slowly, the darkness in which enveloped my mind began to disperse. Behind the closed lids, light shone through. It was irritating already. The voices I came to hear started to clear individual people. Wanting to listen in, I tried to focus on the words. My body, on the other hand, was aching and screaming in pain. Some parts were numb since I believed I didn't have them anymore.

"It's been nearly a month now. She still hasn't woke up Sakura-chan. I'm not sure what we can do at this point." A male voice said.

A sigh which seemed to belong to a female was made. "I know that Naruto, but you have to trust me. Her vitals have improve a lot in just a month. Her brain activity is up-to-par now. I have a feeling today she will be awake."

Whoever this female was, she was wrong. I could still feel my injuries underneath this light cover over my body. You cannot erase the kind of pain I'm feeling at the moment. Though, she was also right. I have come to wake up from whatever it was I fell in. Maybe it was time to prove this female, who I assume is this Sakura person, right.

Slowly fidgiting with my figures to bring some bloodflow in those veins. My eye lids began to open, allowing light to fill my irises. Once they adjusted, a clear picture of a female and male talking to each other stood in front of the hospital bed I was currently laying in. Both appeared to have stopped their conversation once they heard me shuffling. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me, one pair emerald green and another pair cerulean blue.

"Told you so." The female said to the male.

But they continued to stare, it seemed at my eyes. Last I looked at myself in a mirror was at a very young age. I don't exactly know what I look like much anymore. All I know really about my body is my average body frame and long red hair. If anything I look like a mess.

"Wh-where am I-I?" My voice came out shaky and raspy. It felt really dry also, almost like there was a clump just hanging in my throat.

The pink haired female quickly exited the room. Perhaps she had to go fetch something. The blond male looked at the ceiling for a moment, then back a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, how do I put this? You are in Konoha's hospital right now. Three ninjas I had sent out on a mission found you...in the outskirts of Suna's desert. They brought you back here." He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. His eyes were stern as well as filled with concern. "Do you know how you ended up there?"

All I was doing was staring blankly back at him. I searched within my memory for answers. Answers...There was nothing I could find to give this man any reason. Panic started to show as an expression.

"I...can't...remember...anything..." It was all I could manage to say. I kept trying to search for any sort of memory or even something factual about myself. Nothing. It was an empty vast in my mind. The only thing that came in my mind was my name.

"Aina." I managed to choke out softly.

The blond man looked confused. "I only know how to communicate and my name." I explained.

What he did next surprised me. He took my left hand in between his two big hands. "I will help you as much as possible, Aina. Believe it." He flashed a grin to try and comfort me. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Hokage of Konoha currently. The lady with the pink hair who was here earlier is my wife Sakura. She is the head medic of this hospital. She is also going to do her best to help you, along with my friends."

"Thank you." I softly said.

"I'll let you rest a little longer. Sakura will be back and I have a feeling she'll say you can leave the hospital. I have a small apartment set up for you to be like a home." Naruto stood up and walked to the door. I'll be out front waiting." With that he left.

Like what Naruto said, Sakura did different tests just to make sure I was fine now that I was able to move around. Once she gave the okay, I was given a pair of pants that were slightly loose and a t-shirt. Sakura had said it was only temporary until I got my own gear and attire picked out.

Naruto also kept his word on waiting out front for me and showed me to my apartment. He told me that it use to be his when he was younger. After that he had to leave to attend some Kage business. I think he had mentioned sending someone over in a bit. I wasn't too sure what exactly for, but I guess I would have to wait and see.

While waiting for this mysterious person to show up, I went to explore my apartment. It was pretty decent considering the size and layout. From what it looked like, I entered the kitchen/eating area. A small counter space with a sink and stove were in the left corner sitting just across. Above that was a window which looked like it could open. There seemed to be a door next to that, so I walked over to see what it was behind. Sliding it open I peeked in to see it was a storage space for food and utilities. The fridge was in the left corner near the entrance door while a small rectangular table sat in the middle with a chair. Exploring some more, I went through the hall finding myself in the laundry room and bathroom. Lastly, the biggest room of the apartment was the bedroom.

Overall, it was good. All that was needed really was some decorations and furniture. Loud knocking came from the kitchen. I jumped slightly at the surprising noise and went to see who it was.

Opening the door, stood a person smiling. "Hello there! I'm here to take you shopping!"


	2. Chapter 2

_From that point on, the person who was sent to meet me was Yamanaka Inoko. She claims to be Ino and Sai's child. So far, as to what I've gathered from all of her talking, she was a pretty nosey person, overly confident, yet kind, and very enthusiastic._

 _A lot of arguing though was mode on the choice of furniture for my apartment. Apparently, just because of my gender, I needed multiple girly looking things. It was more like we were shopping for her instead of me._

 _That sort of dispute went on for a while until we finally got to an agreement. The agreement, well I get to choose what the apartment will look like. Then, Inoko will be the one to do a makeover on me._

 _According to her my appearance wasn't that great. My hair was in terrible condition, my skin needed treatment, of course my wardrobe will be picked out by her, and she will be able to do whatever she wanted on me. Basically, I'm not allowed to say anything about her choices._

 _As we were heading back to her home after rearranging my new home, there was a group of people hanging out by some trees and what looked like a park. They looked around 13-14 years old. So pretty much mine and Inoko's age. It was a mix of girls and boys, yet the male ratio was higher._

 _One of the girls took notice of us and waved with a bright smile plastered on her expression. Inoko took notice of the waving girl and went over to talk to the group. I wasn't paying attention for a moment as she took hold of my wrist and dragged me along to the group._

 _It was useless on trying to reclaim my wrist since the group wasn't that far away. She walked up to the girl and exchanged greetings with her before exchanging them with the rest of them. After that was done, the chattering went down once they've all laid eyes on me._

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a new friend. Well hopefully all of you consider her a friend." Inoko said while she eyed certain people, mainly the boys.

 _I scanned the group of people waiting for a sort of similar or maybe different reaction. The first person to introduce themselves was a blond boy. His hair was spiked up in a similar fashion in which Naruto had. Though instead of blue eyes, he carried emerald green eyes very much like Sakura's eyes. Perhaps this was their son. Currently, he was wearing plan beige pants with a yellow shirt that had an orange circle on the middle of it with a black swirl in it. With that, he also wore blue ninja shoes to complete it._

"Hello there! You must the girl my father and mother mentioned multiple times. I'm Uzumaki Kioshi." The blond boy said with a big grin. "You are Aina right?"

 _I blinked a few times in surprise that he knew my name. I only woke up today and mentioned my name to his father_. "How do you know my name already?"

"Huh? Oh! I came across my dad not long ago and he told me. I'm supposed to be one of the few people who will be keeping an eye on you and helping you around the village until you are comfortable enough." Kioshi explained.

 _That fast? Naruto to must have planned all of this out already while I was still knocked out._ "Um, okay. Well it's nice to meet you Kioshi."

The girl who had waved over the two of us spoke up neck. She had medium length blue hair which framed her somewhat round face. Her eyes were a pale pearl like color with no pupils. As an outfit, she wore a purple kimono with short sleeves. The pattern on it was pink flowers alternating with red flowers. With the kimono were black sandals.

"H-hello. My name is Hyuuga-Inuzuka Emiko." She said then hid behind the third girl whom I'll meet today.

This girl had brown hair done in a braid that reached to her mid-back. Her big brown eyes shined with confidence. She wore black baggy pants with a tight grey t-shirt and blue sandals. She petted Emiko on the head gently before looking at me.

"I'm Emi's older sister, Kiku. Nice to meet you Aina-chan!" She grinned towards me. "You have such a cute face. A bit rounder compared to the rest of us." Kiku noted as she poked my cheek.

 _I made a face and gave a side look towards her as I held my hand over the spot she poked. Though she was right. Seeing everyone else's face structures, they had slimmer frames. Well at least that made me a bit more unique. Most people I've seen in this village all looked like they were related in some way just from looking at the structure. Of course I can be wrong because it was common it seemed._

 _Inoko laughed at Kiku's comment and more at my reaction to it. She realized it was getting late and looked over at me_ , "Aina, we should hurry along. My mom wants me home a bit before sunset and I still need to help you. Mina, it was great seeing you all. We have to save the rest of the introductions for a later time. You guys know how my mom can be if I'm late." _A small shiver went down her back to emphasize the fact her mother was scary when mad_.

 _Quickly grabbing my wrist, she dragged me along again while I waved good bye to everyone. One person did catch my eye a bit. He wasn't really paying attention to the group much that I haven't realized he was standing there next to Kioshi. Oddly the way his black hair was cut resembled a...duck tail? How is that a good fashion statement? Oh hi there, don't mind my duck butt of a hair style. Ha, maybe he has to say that quite often_.

 _My gaze froze on him as his dark eyes noticed me looking. Was he glaring at me? Oh, I see how it is. Already hate me. Boy next time I see this guy, I'm gonna have to do a good beating out of his guts. If he dared to try and judge me, I'll be sure to be the first at his funeral. Judging me will be the last thing on his list, ya know. I'll be his worst nightmare. All I did was glare back at him like I were shooting daggers at him just as we were out of sight. Hmph._

 _The rest of the way to Inoko's surprise place, I was pretty much mumbling to myself angrily. Not paying attention, Inoko must have stopped because I bumped right into her back. She turned around with a devilish look on her face. I gulped unsure of what her plan was._

"Now you are mine to model my latest fashion creation of the new girl in the village." A small evil chuckle escaped.

"W-what are you planning Inoko?" I asked before being dragging into a building.

•••••

A mix of low murmurs and loud conversations filled the classroom in Konoha Academy. Different topics ranging from gossip to normal daily activities were all that interested the soon to be graduated class of ninjas. It was also time for Aina to prove she was worthy enough to become a ninja.

Naruto's solution of letting Aina become a ninja on time with the rest of her generation was to have a personal teacher. Not only that, but it was also only two weeks left until the exams. Aina didn't complain as long as her determination and ambition drove her to be around the same level as the rest. All in honesty, the training for her was frustrating and hard at first because of her little knowledge about chakra.

No one had really been able to see Aina after Inoko helped her out and gave her a new makeover. Up until today, she had been busy with settling in Konoha some more, training, and trying to find ways on removing the seal that kept her memories locked up in her mind. Ino and Inoichi were the ones to perform the mental investigations and attempts on trying to break the seal. Nothing was able to work at all. The end conclusion was that Aina, herself, would have to attempt to break the seal off.

It already seemed frustrating, to where she wanted to make a good reputation for herself in the village. There had been many rumours spreading around from the other students. Now there's the fact that she has to try to find a way to break off the seal that her memories are locked up in. Why would this happen to her? There wasn't anything extraordinary about herself from what she's been able to recently learn from her surroundings. It was mostly just likes and dislikes at this point.

Sitting at a spot in the middle of the classroom, Aina sat there waiting her turn for the exams. With no last name, she was one of the few people who had to go last. It was funny to watch the attempts of creating clones and replications of the teacher. The ones who couldn't really use ninjutsu were the best. One person somehow created a ghostly version of a clone when she was supposed to look like the teacher.

It took no more than maybe an hour for her turn. She walked down the steps to the front of the room. Eyes were glued on her back. Murmurs, mainly from girls, went on as she walked past each row. A lot of the murmuring was of her new appearance. Her long, dark red hair had been cut to mid-back with very minimal layering on the bottom. Her bangs were cut shorter to stay out of her eyes. The hair curved above her eyes as the shorter part of the bangs, meanwhile a bit in between her eyes and on either side of her face were around a few millimeters longer in comparison. In Inoko's opinion worked best to make Aina's eyes pop out more.

The outfit, picked by Inoko, surprisingly suited her well. The dark purple, v-neck sweater/hoodie loosely hugged her body to show the developing curves. The sleeves were designed with replicated red stitches going along it on the top in an x pattern. Along with the outfit, were some grey pants which went a bit below her knees and some black ninja sandals. Naturally, for a little while, Aina had to take some time to adjust to the change.

Aina stood facing towards the sensei ready to take her exam. Following instruction, she performed the proper hand signs for Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Genso Bushin no Jutsu. Many of the students were caught off guard as they watched how easily Aina was able to perform the jutsus. It caught her off a bit as well considering her training had come to many poor results before reaching decency. She gave herself a small smile, as she thought, 'I did it!'

The exam period had come to an end once the sensei announced those who passed and those who failed. After the headbands were handed out, Aina left and went to the village. She walked around aimlessly as she stared down at the headband in her possession.

 _Wow, I can't believe I'm a ninja now! I can start kicking some butt and prove myself worthy for the village_. Aina thought as she grinned to herself _. I wonder who my teammates will be. No one will know until tomorrow...Maybe I can ask Naruto-san and see if he has any ideas. I mean the Hokage's take part in the process of choosing, right?_ She sighed. Her hands gripped around the metal with the symbol carved in. Let's just hope whoever they will be, are at least decent.

"Why the sad look Aina-chan?" A male voice called before her.

Her head jolted up in surprise to find Kioshi with a smile. Although, she noticed someone with him. It was the guy from that group of people Inoko introduced her too some time ago. The obvious bored look seemed to have caught the attention of some passing girls who suddenly blushed and looked away while walking. Mentally thinking, she raised an eyebrow confused as to how he was attractive. Pushing that thought aside, Aina focused on Kioshi.

"Kioshi! I didn't expect to bump into you after exams. I thought you would have gone off to celebrate like many of the others." Aina said with a more surprised tone.

The blonde shrugged as if he didn't really care. "I won't be celebrating with my family until tonight since they're busy right now. So me and Ryou just decided to hang out for now." His head tilted to the side, "So what was with the sad look?"

"Why bother asking Kioshi?" A voice spoke up. The two looked at the same person, Ryou.

"Ryou! Just because you're an Uchiha, doesn't mean you can go around being mean." Kioshi said with a serious look.

"Ryou, right?" A low mumble disrupted the two. Suddenly, a dark aura of angry could be felt. The boys looked over their shoulders very carefully to find a scary looking Aina standing before them. A light gleamed from her eyes, making her resemble a sort of demon now.

The next moment should have been expected. Ryou was sent flying in the air a good few yards before his back hit a large tree truck to break his fall. He grimaced a bit in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and searched the area. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of red hair. Slowly standing up, while use the tree truck as support, Ryou kept his guard up for any in coming attacks. Suddenly, his body tensed up once a presence was behind him. A large punch hit his head and he tripped forward falling face first. Next thing he knew, Aina grabbed a handful of his shirt and brought his face up close to her's.

"Who do you think you are to say something like that? Just because you come from a clan like Uchiha does not mean you can be a snob nosed brat with an ego! Seriously! I don't get why there is a giant fan base of girls fawning and drooling over the sight of you! If anything, you should be glad that now there's someone who hates your guts. Can you guess who? No need, because it's me. Honestly, it's like you have a problem with me too! I haven't even spoke to you when I first saw you and you were just glaring at me ya know!" Aina was pretty much just talking fast the whole time she was yelling at Ryou. Once she was finished, she let go of his shirt before turning and walking away.

Aina walked past a dumbfounded Kioshi, who was still in the same spot. She looked up at his expression. He had flinched a bit believing she was going to do something to him also, then realized she was just standing there confused.

"What?" She asked sounding all innocent and calm again.

Later that evening, Aina was sitting at home relaxing for the day. She was laying upside down on her couch staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with thoughts about her memory. Nothing so far has triggered any sort of memory pertaining to her past. The red head was obviously curious has to what her life was back then. Of course, she was still adjusting to her life here in Konoha. The atmosphere in the village felt so home-like, oddly like she was used to it. That feeling, though, was very little. Her eyes closed as she placed her hands over them. She just wished that she could just have a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day in Konoha and all the recent graduates had been called to the Academy to get their teams. Aina had been up early than she had planned. Even though she had arrived really late into the academy, she did manage to graduate in time with her new friends. Then why was she feeling so nervous? Maybe because the thought of being stuck with people she didn't know scared her. Almost three fourths of the class hated her.

There was no reason to hate her. She hasn't done anything to try and attempt to upset them in the first place. It shouldn't matter…It shouldn't…

Managing her way through her morning routine, Aina left her apartment and made her way to the academy. By the time she had arrived, almost everyone was already in the classroom eagerly awaiting the news. It was a big deal considering you were basically stuck with a three man group for the rest of your life. Your trust had to be placed with the teacher and the teammates all the Jounin and Hokage believe are best suited for each other.

An empty seat near the back called her name when she scanned the area. Walking up the steps, she could hearing whispers from the girls of the class. Many were jealous of the fact that she had quickly become friends with the two most popular boys, Koichi and Ryou. Even though there were the others, she was the main focus.

Rumours had gone around at one point after the exams that she was trying to find ways to kiss up to the Hokage and that was reason for her friendship with his son. With Ryou, some girls thought that Aina wanted to get in his pants just because of his looks. Geez, all Aina could smell was desperation. It seemed that girls just had nothing better to do than make up drama. All that energy could have been placed into something more productive.

All Aina did was roll her eyes and took a seat. One girl noticed it and got up. She made her way to where Aina was at and crossed her arms. "What's with the attitude? Don't like hearing the truth you dirty weasel?"

Her purple colored eyes looked up at the girl with an eyebrow raised. "Since when did you use your own name on other people?"

The room suddenly had gone silent at the remark. The green hair girl looked at Aina in shock. Suddenly her face became a bright red, "Excuse me? Do you know who you're even talking to?"

"Yep. Shinji Hoki. One of the most spoiled, unconsidered medical ninja in training in Konoha. You're hobbies include making yourself feel better by putting others down, spreading faking rumours and collecting fake jewelry. And I mean like really? Dirty weasel? That's all you could come up with? All you did was state a fact about an animal, not a clever characteristic of mine." Aina leaned back with her hands behind her head. "Last I checked, you barely even passed…" A large slapping noise echoed between the walls. Aina was stopped by Shinji with a hard slap to the face. A red hand print was marked on her left cheek.

"Don't you dare make up stuff about me you fool!" Shinji basically yelled at this point. Gasps went around at the scene being made between the two girls.

At the point, every single person was in the room except the teachers were there. Her friends didn't even know what to do at this point. Koichi was about to head up to the back rows before he was stopped by Ryou. He shook his head knowing that interfering was not a good idea at this point.

Aina placed a hand on her cheek and felt the warmth radiating from the hit. Shinji smirked at the girl thinking that nothing else would happen after that hit. Oh but she was wrong. Aina stood up and moved away from the desk. This time she was standing in front of Shinji looking her dead in the eye.

There was a weird sensation running through her veins suddenly. It was something much more that an experience of full adrenaline rush. Instead, she felt like a completely different person. Not only that, but before she didn't feel like herself either when she approached. What was wrong with her? This was definitely not something she would do. Normally she would have just ignored the situation and let people insult as long as they went on.

Shinji just looked back blankly with another smirk, "What? Not like you could do anything weakling."

That was the last straw. Her right hand formed a fist at this point and punched Shinji right in the stomach with all her force. The impact of the hit was strong enough that it sent Shinji down the stairs and hit the bottom level face first.

"What is going on in here?" A voice called out as the classroom door slide open at the exact moment Shinji was found down.

Naruto walked in to the aftermath of what happened. He saw Shinji on the ground in pain and quickly went over to her side. "Are you alright? What happened over here? Koichi could you explain."

Before Koichi said anything, Aina was on the other side of Shinji and explained the situation. "Shinji here had a reaction from something she ate. I'll take her to the nurse's office."

No one said anything and just went along with what was going on. Shinji was carefully placed on Aina's back and then left the scene without any more trouble.

•••••

At the nurse's office, Aina was sitting quietly next to the bed where Shinji was currently on. It didn't take long until she had woken up from the hit. She looked up at Aina and huffed looking away from the girl. Aina sighed and stood up while stretching her arms a bit.

"No one said anything about what happened and neither did I. All I said was that you had a reaction to something. You're welcome. If anything we don't need to see each other again. It just shows that you shouldn't bully someone for fun. It doesn't make it any better for the victim ya know." Aina explained before making her way to the door. Before opening the door, she looked back at Shinji, "And I'm sorry for hitting you that hard. It wasn't something I would do on purpose, even when someone is rude."

With that she left the room and headed back to the classroom. Barely walking a few feet away from the nurse's office, the strange adrenaline like feeling wore off completely. Feeling light headed, Aina used the wall to her right as a sort of support. She stopped walking for a bit to catch her breath and let the dark spots clouding her vision to go away. It felt like hours before she was able to move once again, when really it was around 15 minutes.

•••••

Arriving back at the classroom, almost everyone had disappeared already. The only ones left were Koichi and Ryou. Aina walked over to the two boys and sat down. "Were the teams already given out?" She asked, her voice sounded slightly weak.

"Yeah, dad told everyone who was with who. Luckily for you, you are with us!" Koichi smiled at the redhead. "Hey, you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't even understand why I acted like that earlier. Don't mention any of what actually happened to anyone who didn't witness that." Aina rested her head on the desktop and sighed. Koichi sat down next to her and gently patted her back.

The newly formed teamed waiting patiently in the classroom wondering where their sensei was at. An hour after the meeting time, the door slide open as a figure in dark clothing walked in. The third jolted up at the noise and looked over at the person who entered. Ryou's eyes widen at the recognition of who it was.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked still surprised.

"Hello team. Starting today I will your sensei. You may refer to me as sensei if you want, but Sasuke is fine," Sasuke replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "Also, sorry about the delay. I was finishing up paper in advance so we can spend as much time needed on training."


End file.
